rythufandomcom-20200214-history
Gotei 5
: "The Gotei 5, they give their lives to vanquish a great evil but its like a den of monsters, don't go inside." : —Zeke The Gotei 5, is the primary military branch of Rythu and the main military organization most people join after leaving the7 Towers Academy. Its members are beyond superhuman strength, speed, and agility. Much stronger than the Rythu's Peacekeeping Troops. The 7 Towers, deploys a certain division for special missions that require the greatest use of strength. History While the history of the Gotei 5 remains largely unknown, the organization was founded by Former 7 Towers Leader, Mr.Shinra, who has stood at the head of the group since its inception. The Gotei 5 consisted of Azathoth, West and 7 other captains. Yato considers to be the strongest Captian of the Gotei 5. According to Vaitas, the original Gotei 5 were "defenders" in name only, comprising nothing less than a brutal mob of killers, but it was for this very reason they were a force to be feared, especially because Veldora was a ruthlessly pragmatic leader whom would hold even his subordinates as expendable. It is noted that the Gotei 5 underwent dramatic changes after the extermination of the Qunceil, mellowing out in the ensuing peace, having now found a sense of justice upon discovering things to protect and treasure. Mission The Gotei 5 serves as a military force with its primary responsibilities consisting of: *The defense of the Selezio, the center of Soul Society. *The deployment of Division members into enemy territory for combat operations. *The deployment of Task Forces as search measures in uncharted territories. General Operation The Gotei 5 does not normally operate as a cohesive unit. The command of the divisions are generally left to the discretion of its particular captain, who commonly runs it whatever way they see fit, allowing for the change of a division's traditional duties to an entirely new set and even the creation of a separate institution connected to the division. The Gotei 5's main duty is to defend the Selezio, but they are allocated districts to defend. Unless specifically ordered by the Captain-Commander, captains can choose whether or not to attend meetings (at their own risk) or not even involve themselves in the daily situations of Soul Society. Captains are not allowed, without permission, to carry out activities outside of their normal jurisdiction or their division. The captain of one division cannot punish the subordinates of another captain. Officially, the Royal Guard are not part of the Gotei 5, but since Angeal is commander of Division Omega and the head of the The Royal Guard, the Royal Guard is effectively under the control of the Gotei 5. Organization Structure The Gotei 5 is made up of five divisions, with several divisions having certain specializations. The Gotei 5 is led by the Captain-Commander, who has the statuary authority to conduct all the affairs of the Gotei 5. As with any army, the Gotei 5 has ranks. There are 8 ranks for officers each in there own division. The lower the number is, the higher the rank. The ranks and their descriptions are below, from highest to lowest in terms of strength. The Gotei 5 is an organization with a merit-based hierarchy. It has disposed of the system of rank based on seniority. Abilities are the only thing used to determine one's rank. Captain's Council The captains congregate in the main hall of Division Apocrypha Headquarters to discuss important issues involving their specific divisions and matters which affect Rythu. This council is highly formal, with the captain-commander leading its proceedings. All captains are considered equal (with the exception of the captain-commander), and determine the course of their individual division unless dictated otherwise by the captain-commander. Votes are carried out via a unanimous consensus. *Azathoth is the supreme leader of the Gotei 5. The position requires to oversee the overall operations of the Gotei 5, Royal Guard and the well-being of Selezio and Rythu at stake. The only power Azathoth answers to is The 7 Towers, who elect the successor of the current Captain-Commander in the event of their death.The former holder of this title is Captain Veldora of Division Apocrypha, who had held this post for the last 1000 years. The current Captain-Commander is Azathoth. *A Captian is the leader of one of the thirteen divisions (with the special case of the Captain-Commander). Captains are generally the most respected within Rythu, with the leaders of The Royal Guard possibly being of equal status. Initially with one exception, all captains are able to utilize the final stage of their sword, and are far more powerful than even their lieutenants. Knowing Denzloi gives captains an average of five-to-ten times the strength of those who are unable to perform it.They have extensively trained, if not mastered, their Denzloi, allowing them to use the enormous power effectively in battle. Most captains are skilled in the use of Shunpo and Kidō, and generally have extensive knowledge of history and battle tactics. All of these factors create a vast power gap between captains and lower-ranked officers. They function as Chief executive officers, and they determine the course, organization, tactics, and policy of their division. The power a captain has over his/her division is absolute and cannot be questioned by subordinates or the captains of the other divisions. A captain can choose to change the division specialty. Due to captains having supreme authority in their respective division, the divisions are separate entities and not a cohesive military. In this way, they only have the right to punish the actions of their subordinates and not those of other divisions unless the division in question has no current captain or the subordinate's actions are against the laws or rules of Soul Society. The true power of Rythu lies in the captains of the Gotei 5, as they are the leaders of its military arm. With them at full strength, Soul Society is safe and almost unbeatable. If they are broken, their strength dwindles, making them highly vulnerable. There are three different ways to become a Gotei 5 captain: #'Captain Proficiency Test': A test which requires the ability to perform Denzloi. Nearly all officers become captains using this method. At least three existing captains, including the Captain-Commander, have to witness the test. #'Personal Recommendation': To have personal recommendations from at least six captains and approval from at least three of the nine. #'Trial by Combat': To defeat a captain in one-on-one combat with each captain from each division. This method is seen as being the exceedingly rarest and the least refined of the three. The method is commonly looked down upon by some captains as barbaric compared to the other refined methods. This method allows one to bypass having the mastery of '''Denzloi '''or other possible abilities which a captain would otherwise be required to have knowledge of, for it allows no judgment from captains who would require those skills as a prerequisite to join their ranks. Though rare in other Divisions, Division Zeno has been set up to exclusively utilize this method, with each captain attaining their rank by killing the predecessor. Lieutenant *A Lieutenant is the 3rd seated officer in a division. Lieutenants function as executive officers for their division, taking care of or supervising day-to-day operations. Along with their captains, they are not assigned to one specific squad. There generally only known as the third strongest in their division. In the case of a division were both captain's death, departure, or other circumstances making them unable to perform their duties, the lieutenant acts as the "substitute captain" until another can be assigned. The authority to appoint or dismiss a lieutenant lies solely with the captain of the respective division, a privilege which was granted to them with the support of The 7 Towers. Captains reserve the right to appoint multiple lieutenants at a single time, though this is rarely done due to it being both considered highly unorthodox and heavily frowned upon by the The 7 Towers.Though rarely exercised, any potential candidate retains the right to decline the nomination. Seated Officers Seated officers are the remainder of the officers in the Gotei 5, which hold ranks at or below 4th Seat. Captains and lieutenants have the ranks of 1st and 2nd and 3rd Seats, respectively. Next to that, there are 4 more seats (4th-7th). In the Gotei 5, only one person can hold a senior officer rank (such as 3rd or 5th seat), but there are several holders of caphains ranks (1st and 2nd seat). This varies from division to division, for there is one captian in Division Apocrypha. Seated officers often lead sub-units within each division (for example, 6th Seat Reisen is leader of the Division Omega, 14th Advanced Relief Team). Divisions Transferring to Another Division Officers do not necessarily serve in their assigned division for life. It is customary to be transferred to another division after gaining some experience, an event which often coincides with a promotion. Insignia Each of the 5 divisions in Gotei 5 have their own symbol which represents the division's primary role. When a power limit is placed on a captain or lieutenant, their symbol appears on a certain part of their body until the limit is lifted.